Pokemorphs
by AniPhantom
Summary: This is a new story I'm starting that will replace the old one. enjoy!


It all started on that one night, quite a while ago, a Wednesday I recall. My friends and I were walking home from the mall and decided to take a shortcut through the abandoned construction site, and that's when our lives changed forever. But, before we continue, I think you should get to know them better.

There's Sydney, a pale girl with a kind heart, but you do_ not_ want to get on her bad side.

Then there's Mizuki, she has a skin color similar to Sydnie's and is the tough one of the group. She is a master of hand-to-hand combat and uses quiet rage. On the outside she looks fine, but on the inside, she is seething with rage. She seems intimidating, but underneath all that, she is really nice, once you get to know her

Shadow, as he calls himself, is a quiet boy who tries to avoid getting involved in most situations, he 's also quite creative, although he sometimes comes up with ideas that are a bit eccentric

There's also Karl, he's a cool guy but most people at school think he's a weirdo, he's also kind of like the comic relief of the group, he dislikes anyone who thinks that they're "all that" when he's mad he'll rip your throat out. not literally of course

And me, Mike, the self-appointed leader of the group, always dreamt of an adventure like this but never thought it could happen. I like Pokémon and love to hang out with my friends

Then finally there's Valerie, the youngest of the group, about 12 years old and pretty smart for her age, she is our motivation and is delighted at the prospect of an insane mission. She also always supports Shadows ideas and comments

Anyways... back to the story

It was getting late so we decided to take the quicker route through the abandoned construction site, when shadow started staring upwards

"Hey guys, what's that?"

WE looked up with him and saw a blue light slowly getting bigger

"Alien Spaceship!" Valerie cried out

"It's not a spaceship" I said ", it's probably just a helicopter." It then started speeding up, getting dangerously close.

"RUN!" I screamed as we all run and hid behind some steel girders.

It crashed into the ground, leaving a large crater. It looked vaguely like a mew.

Just then, a door on the ship opened and a mew came tumbling out. We then ran to his aid. We could see he was badly wounded, so I tore a strip off of shadow's shirt to use as a bandage

"Hey!" Shadow exclaimed

"Sorry" I said. I then turned back to the dying mew, trying to think how to help him or get him to a hospital

( It's no use, my wounds are fatal) We all heard the voice in our heads. Was this the mew using telepathy?

( You must leave this place, They're coming!)

"Who is they?" asked Shadow, confused

( The weederpies, a parasitic species that on their own aren't much of a threat, but they can climb into the head and control the minds of others.)

"Well, how do we stop them?" asked Mizuki

( There is only one way to fight them ,) he said ( I must give you the power to transform)

"What do you mean," I asked " Into what?"

(Into pokemon. There's no time to explain, just grab hold of my paw.) We all grabbed hold of mew as he started to shimmer in a wide range of colors. The colors spread up into his paw and from there into us.

" Wait but how do we.." But shadow was cut off when we noticed some more lihgts in the sky, but red this time

(Weederpies! Go and hide, quick!) Without a moments hesitance, we ran and hid behind the same pile of girders. Right as we did, another ship landed, along with a few others. It looked like a big battle axe. And out from the ships came a shiny mew and a small army of oversized scythers

You have evaded our grasp for quite some time, but now you have nowhere to run. And now I get to have the pleasure of destroying you myself said another voice in our heads, presumably from the shiny mew. I couldn't explain it, but just the sound of his voice made me shudder

One of the minor ships then for some reason fired a beam that disintegrated one of the scythers. The shiny mew's eyes flared with rage and he began to transform. We saw a blinding flash of light and after ten seconds, standing there in his place was a giant spiritomb. He formed a giant hand and picked up the injured mew warrior, lifted him up, and swallowed him in one gulp. I ran away in horror, but the giant scythers seemed to notice it and they started chasing me , and they were catching up, and fast. What could I do? Then I remembered the power I had just gained. I wasn't exactly sure how to do it but it was my only hope. I focused on the image of a pidgey, flying through the air, and , within seconds I _was_ a pidgey flying far ahead of the scythers. I then turned east and headed toward home, hoping this was all some horrible nightmare


End file.
